


Things Left Unsaid

by Yaasqueen_K



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Yearning for the past, fighting inner demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaasqueen_K/pseuds/Yaasqueen_K
Summary: So much has happened since the explosion at the Swiss Headquarters and it's starting to overwhelm Gabe.





	Things Left Unsaid

There was so much he wanted to tell him.

About Overwatch. About Blackwatch. About Talon. About the experiments. About the late nights.

How _badly_ he missed him.

Gabe thought that these feelings could be contained to whenever he would see Jack out in the battlefield. Egypt. China. Germany. Whenever he would see that old soldier still fighting his one-man war as a relic still stuck in the past, those urges would bubble up within him. Urges to kill him. Urges to hug him. No matter how much he ran, there was still an inkling deep, _deep_ down that knew he could not deny what they had back then.

Back in the day it was almost a guarantee that if Gabe wasn’t in his barrack with Jack, Gabe was in Jack’s barrack with him. Sometimes they would just lie there and hold each other. Other nights were steamy exchanges of pent-up sex to vent out their frustrations from the war they fought. That was the best thing about being soldiers with him - Jack just got it. He could read his every need before Gabe even had the faintest idea that he needed something. No words. Just skin against skin.

God he missed those nights. Nights where his mind was still. Nights where he fought a war against omnics, not against the monster that haunted his soul.

At first it was just the battlefield. It was there that he had the most control over everything. It was easy really – just bury his feelings behind every bullet shot, behind every gun he threw away.

It was when the nightmares got worse that things began to escalate.

That monster crept into his bedroom like when he would steal away to Jack’s barrack for a quiet night of rest. No matter how many times Moira insisted that the night terrors were not a side-effect of her experimentations, Gabe could not say that he trusted her 100%. Nightmares were to be expected in his line of work - hundreds of years and humans still hadn’t worked out all the kinks of PTSD. But when he recruited Moira into Blackwatch, it was then that they morphed into something more… _tangible_.

And lucky for Gabe, a lot of his nightmares involved Jack.

There in that shadowy realm between dream and reality he lost all sense of control. _“I’m sorry about Overwatch”_ he would want to say as tendrils choked him. _“Blackwatch went too far.”_ Gabe would suffocate as Jack’s icy blue eyes watched him impassively. _“Jack please. I’m sorry.”_ He would try to reach out for him and receive nothing but a cold shoulder and deafening silence. His cries would go unheard, stifled by the encroaching darkness that threatened to swallow him.

And then he would wake up.

There were some nights where it still felt like he was trapped in that hellish nightmare, where the shadowy tendrils would manifest as small lashes and slither along his pale skin. “Jack…” he would whimper into the darkness.

And of course, he would never receive an answer. From the monster nor from Jack.

He hated those nights with a passion. Even in Talon, Morrison had a way of sneaking past the best security systems in the world and reaching him in his darkest moments of vulnerability, of weakness. Of _fear_. With his power came the necessity for constant vigil, a struggle to hold together the last pieces of Gabriel Reyes together before he completely disappeared, lost to both Talon and the shadows. Jack was the last thing he needed. Those thoughts were the last thing he needed.

How would Jack even react anyway? Their fight at Swiss HQ made things pretty clear. What would Jack say if he saw the face behind the mask? Well, he knew what _Jack_ would say, but what about Soldier: 76? It seemed that honor was completely off the table now that he was no longer a part of Overwatch. He had left that buried at the HQ and never looked back

Most of Gabe had been buried there too but that didn’t stop the last remnants of himself from yearning for Jack.

There were so many things that Gabe wanted to tell him. Whether it was on the battlefield or in his serum-fueled nightmares, there he was. Soldier: 76. Jack Morrison. No matter who that man had become, Gabe was trying to convince himself:

There are just some things that are better left unsaid.


End file.
